1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nucleic acid cleavage complex and method for using the same and, more particularly, to a nucleic acid cleavage complex which exhibits high specificity to its target nucleic acid and method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the early stage of development of the technique for cleaving nucleic acid, the action of the chemically synthesized cleavage reagents occurred randomly and uncontrollably on the nucleic acid. However, as the technique improves, the sequence-specific nucleic acid cleavage tools such as restriction enzymes have been recently developed. Accordingly, the abovementioned problems can be partially solved. Thus, the technique of cleaving nucleic acid can be widely applied in medical and biogenetic engineering techniques such as plasmid recombination, gene transformation, and gene mapping analysis so as to improve the efficiency of the related techniques.
The length of the sequence recognized by the aforesaid restriction enzymes is generally about 4-8 base pairs (bp). However, because several recognized sequences with the length mentioned above are repeatedly found in a long DNA fragment, the sequence-specific nucleic acid cleavage tools capable of recognizing the sequence with the length of 4-8 by still can not accomplish specific cleavage on the particular site of DNA. Accordingly, it is difficult to meet the requirement of advanced medical and biogenetic engineering techniques. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a nucleic acid cleavage tool, and this tool can cleave the nucleic acid inside or outside the cells and will not randomly attack unspecific sequences. Furthermore, it is expected that this tool can specifically and simultaneously cleave several target nucleic acids or genes, and to overcome the defects of the restriction enzymes such as limitation of sequence length, and inconvenience of the needs for various buffer conditions such that the medical and biogenetic engineering techniques can be promoted further.